


Temptation Beckons

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Dean has become a vampire and Castiel smalls extra tasty...





	Temptation Beckons

"You seem...different, Dean," Castiel observed, head tilted, gaze roving over the former human's face.

"Yah think? Different doesn't begin to describe it. You win the understatement of the year award, Cas," Dean snapped. He wished the angel wouldn't stand quite so close to him: the angel's clean, pure skin was -- pardon the pun -- heavenly, like the smell of fresh cherry pie just out of the oven.

"You are become a vampire?" Cas said.

"Yeah, Captain Obvious of the Obvious League," Dean said, averting his gaze. But he could still hear the...blood or ichor or whatever it was that was pulsing in Cas's veins, each beat a siren's call "taste me...taste me...taste me..."

"You are recently turned: you will need to feed and soon, so that you do not go into a frenzy," Cas said.

Dean sighed patiently. "Tell me something I don't know, wing-boy," he said, feeling his fangs start to prickle.

Cas looked past him, then said, "You may feed on me. No matter how much you take, I cannot die, and the bite that you leave will heal quickly."

"Well, since you offered," Dean said, licking his lips nervously. Cas started to unbutton his shirt collar and loosened his tie even more than it already was, but Dean put up a hand, stopping him. "No, roll up yer sleeve. Bitin' yer neck would just be too damned weird," he said.

"It is a much more abundant source of blood," Cas argued.

Dean waved it off. "It's also too Gary Oldman for my tastes," he argued. "And you sure as hell ain't no Winona Ryder."

"As you wish," Cas said, and pushed up the cuff of his shirtsleeve, jacket and trenchcoat, baring his arm to the elbow. That sweet scent bloomed from Cas's skin and it was all he could do to keep from lunging at the angel and tearing into him, and he didn't really feel like going Daybreakers on him.

Instead, he took Cas's arm by the wrist and raised it to his mouth. He sank his fangs into the angel's bicep, closing his mouth on the wound. Rather than sucking, he let the blow flow into his mouth. Putting a hickey on an angel would be so embarrassing.

He almost jolted at the rich flavor flowing over his tastebuds. He expected a metallic, coppery taste. Instead, it was as if someone had liquefied chocolate-covered cherries. He had to stop himself from sighing against the angel's flesh.

After several long swallows, Dean pulled away, licking the bitemark clean.

"Does it satisfy?" Cas said.

"Yeah, just don't let me take second helpings till you're ready for it," Dean said. Translation: till he was ready for it. Even as he thought this, the bite sealed itself up.


End file.
